Mind Your Step
by AKidWithAPen
Summary: Danny's classmates and teacher tap into his mind after getting ahold of some shiny new helmets. What will Danny's classmates learn about Danny, and more importantly, will they figure out a phantom secret? (Phantom Planet never happened and this alternate universe takes place around the time the disasteroid would've occurred.) Rated T for safety
1. The Doorway

Chapter 1: The Doorway

Danny slapped the lid onto the thermos, projecting a little frustration into his strength. There he was, a whole five minutes early for class, until a certain container-loving ghost showed up in the middle of the street. Danny, with an exasperated sigh, carefully placed it inside his backpack's smallest pocket. Today, they were actually doing something fun for once, in an English class of all places, and he'd probably miss the entire thing. Contemplating for a moment, Danny turned intangible and invisible, then flew quickly to school. He didn't bother taking off his backpack; he was already late enough. Danny changed back as quietly as he could, careful not to be seen through a school window, and briskly walked through the doorway and to the back of the class where Sam and Tucker had saved him a seat.

"Mr. Fenton, I see you've finally decided to join us." Droned Mr. Lancer in a slightly mocking tone, much to the delight of a few popular students. Before Danny had a chance to reply, which he probably wouldn't have ever taken, he noticed everybody was wearing a helmet so bizarre-looking he wouldn't be surprised if they had been ripped straight out of a fashion magazine from 3005. He also saw that there was a slightly bulkier, clear helmet on his own desk. "I take it these helmets aren't a new fashion trend?" Danny muttered darkly under his breath. Not hearing him, Lancer continued with the rest of his speech Danny had ever-so-tragically missed out on. "As I was saying, with the wearer's, or in this case, wearer's parents' consent, the helmets will allow us to travel inside the 'host's mind." Lancer finished, circling a crude diagram on the board. Danny did not like the sound of that. Host? Sounded like an alien invasion more than a cute little science experiment.

Danny noticed the class staring at him and his helmet, waiting for something. Lancer noticed the concerned disarray on the late boy's face (no pun intended- you know, late, as in deceased? Ok, enough fourth-walling.) and noted he hadn't told the boy about the situation. "Mr. Fenton, as you know, we've been travelling through the class' minds and looking at basic emotions. We could raise your final grade to a B or B+ if you gave consent." The teacher filled the boy in. Every part of Danny's brain was screaming "No!", but Danny's vocal chords on the other hand...

"Sure, why not?" He blurted. "But, uh, if Sam and Tuck tell you not to go somewhere, don't go there." He advised-warned-threatened the class. Replies came in the form of nods and rolling eyes, and a certain bully's usual snarky remarks. "Alright. Did you hear that, class?" Lancer questioned as he surveyed the students' faces. While checking for response, he noted that Danny was looking quite conflicted. 'Nothing too bad could be in there.' He thought. It was probably just a crush or embarrassing memory Danny was worried about. Lancer snapped back to reality (whoop, there goes gravity) when the class grew silent. "Once Mr. Fenton here puts on the helmet, we'll look briefly at various basic emotions." Lancer placed the helmet carefully onto his head and buckled the strap on. "I've cancelled all your classes until about 4:00" Lancer added, before falling asleep as he saw the boy tentatively place the contraption over his head, wary of what might ensue.


	2. Losing and Finding a Guide

The class awoke in various states of consciousness, rubbing their heads and groggily standing up. Sam and Tucker had awoken first. Although they had barely said anything in class, they had good reason for it; they were slightly terrified. Ok, a lot terrified. They were alone for around three minutes to look in awe at the strangely beautiful mind-scape. They were in a room, yet it had no walls, ceiling or floor. They were enclosed, but had limitless space. The sky seemed to glow faintly, though one could almost classify it as a giant, floating, green pool. The sky was half-reminiscent of the Ghost Zone; it flashed in brilliant ever-moving bursts of moss green, sea blue and ebony black. But what was the most tantalising of all were the millions of blooming stars, each unique in the fact that they looked almost the same. They were bursting like fireworks, yet glowing like moons. In fact, being his closest friends, this was almost what they expected. The class of around twenty-five students were all standing, sitting or lying down on plush, black-blue grass. A few bright doors and curtained windows hung limply in the windless breeze. Tucker and Sam simultaneously said the only word appropriate for such a vivid moment; "Whoa."

Lancer clapped his hands theatrically. "Alright, students- No, Paulina, we can't lie down for a bit longer- according to the manual, we should be in the outer layers of Mr. Fenton's mind." He stated, feeling for the manual. He sheepishly turned to the class. "It appears we've lost the guide..." Lancer's words hung in the air as high as the doors before a few students panicked. "Not to worry!" Came a friendly, familiar voice. "You have a guide right here."

"Danny?!" The class was in a collective state of confusion. Lancer had rooted into their minds that the only time apparitions would appear were in the emotional, mental and memory layers. Never the outer parts of the mind; only so many spirits could take residence in a person's mind. But, indeed, someone that at least looked like Danny was standing at the back of the class, though his eyes were brighter and happier and the red on his t-shirt had become orange. He had a sizeable backpack on and also looked younger than the Danny they'd last seen- around ten or eleven as opposed to fifteen. He was smiling- a rare sight in the classroom, though they were certainly not in the classroom anymore. The little guide laughed brightly, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I'm a part of Danny's mind, sure." Even his voice was younger, brighter. "Particularly, the Hopeful part. Call me Hope if you like." Dash laughed from up front. "Ha! Always knew you were a girl, Fen-turd!" Hope remained calm. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Crash, but apparitions aren't gendered. Anyway, if you'd all follow me through... what was it again, basic emotions?" He turned from a stunned Dash to Mr. Lancer, who cleared his throat. "Er, yes. We were hoping to take a look at basic happiness, anger, sadness etcetera, although we could also look through some small memories." The teacher focused on a small, spinning star, while the class followed a now floating Hope along the black grass. 'I could've sworn the outer layer should've been blank...' Lancer pondered, shutting the small, green door behind him.

Lancer knew Danny was a bright student although he came to class late, never finished homework and took frequent bathroom breaks that he never returned from. Sure, these were usually signs if a troublemaker, but the kid was anything but. He hadn't started doing these things until after the accident. Maybe different levels of intellectualism affected the outer layer? Or was it a result of the rumoured-to-be traumatic incident? Whatever it was, it didn't matter as of yet. "So!" The kid began, flying a loop in the air. "This is Happiness' room, but you can call him Glee." Right on cue, another Danny emerged, also younger than the current Danny, but not by much since he looked about thirteen or fourteen this time. He was also carrying a backpack and had a green and white t-shirt on and green converse, but what was interesting were his excited green eyes. They almost appeared to be glowing.

"Hi! Nice to meet ya, I'm Glee, and you've already met Hope, I bet." The new arriver jittered. "Another girls' name? We're onto you, Fentina!" Smirked Dash, but if the hyperactive spirit heard, he didn't care. Instead he surveyed the class, his smile brightening when he noticed his two best friends, and faltering slightly when he saw Dash, Paulina and the gang. "You're all here for that mind-experiment thing, right?" He chattered on, planting his feet on the ground but tapping one to a nonexistent beat. He responded to the nods he got by smiling even more. Glee fluttered his eyes around the classroom and saw a hand up. Mikey. "Yes?" "Well, I was wondering..." Mikey paused mid-sentence. "Why do you two look younger than the- uh- main Danny?" The nerd asked, trying to remain as polite as possible (Sure, he was friendly with Danny, but he wasn't sure about these guys). "Excellent question!" Replied Hope... hopefully. "You see, what age we physically look like is around the time Danny experienced the most of our emotion. The size of our backpacks," Hope turned around to show a gold backpack, "Also reflects it in a way." There was a bit of silence for a moment. "Oh, yeah!" Said Glee. "If you want the door, it's around the corner near the NASA posters." He remembered.

"Just watch out for the stronger emotions. You know, spite, depression, paranoia-" Glee stopped. Looking at the expression on Lancer's face, he quickly added, "Not to worry! Everyone has those emotions, somewhere." His smile seemed a little more nervous than gleeful as he watched the students wave. They heard a joyful "Bye-bye!" as they left. Glee wasn't glad because they were leaving, though- he was just Glee.

The students chatted amongst themselves as they waited for the emotion who'd answer the blue, star-plastered door. "Hi, S! You have a few visitors." Hope shouted gently (that was possible?!) into the keyhole. After a few sliding footsteps, a key turned and the door opened. The room the students saw as they stepped through the doorway and looked around was, to say the least, very interesting. At the end of the room was a red door, but to the left was another wooden door with a simple arrow pointing deep down. The carpet was a small, grey rug and there was a shelf with a few dusty books scattered at the bottom. Apart from that, the room was white, but glowed faintly blue from the light fixture above. The room was freezing; even the roof was slathered in ice; but that wasn't the most surprising part.


	3. Basically Complex

After 'S' stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a dark blue hoodie, black, ripped jeans and blue sneakers, most people realised there was no backpack on his shoulders. Why?

Well, it was too heavy to hold.

In the remaining corner of the room, a blue backpack leaned against the wall, filled to the brim and larger than the others. The Blue Danny was also the closest in physical appearance to Danny's age. Mr Lancer was slightly worried about the health of Danny Fenton. He let the other students stretch their legs and chat to one another while he talked with Sorrowful- 'S'- and Hope. "I'm quite worried about Danny... you seem closest in age to the... main Mr. Fenton, and your backpack seems too heavy to carry." Sorrow pulled together a fragment of a smile. "Y-yes. A-a-as you m-may know, u-uh, t-t-t-teenagers can g-go th-th-through a lot o-of stress..." Hope finished Sorrow's sentence. "Which means it should all be fine in comparison to most teens." He finished with an obviously hopeful smile. Mr Lancer nodded understandingly and continued the conversation, a little less suspicious this time.

Dash eyed the wooden door. "You think this one has some embarrassing junk in it?" He asked Paulina. "Probably!" She shrugged. "Maybe it's pointing down 'cause he's always, like, feeling down when he's embarrassed?" Paulina reasoned slyly. Dash picked up the note stuck to the door with ice and glanced at it. "Warning: Do not enter with out Or... Author..." Dash squinted. He tossed the note to the floor, scrunching up the sign. Particularly the part that said, 'Warning: Do not enter without Authorisation.' Dash smirked a smirk only a jerk could work, and knocked. Nothing. He looked around. They had gained a small, curious crowd. The other students were going to suspect- crud. The Fen-turd's freaky friends noticed the circle and were running over. "Don't open the door!" Sam shouted, which made Dash do something obvious.

Dash gripped the handle. Had old Lance heard? He didn't want to check- just get those embarrassing memories and tease Fen-toenail about them for eternity like a normal, civil human being. It had to be some embarrassing stuff if the freaks were trying to stop him and Paulina from going down there. Just as Dash turned the screechy door-handle, Lancer glanced over and heard a whooshing sound not unlike a vacuum cleaner. His mouth a perfect '0', Mr. Lancer was pulled into the doorway with everyone else except Sorrow. It was only a little scary.

Until the door locked shut and another creaked open.


	4. Deep Secrets

"What did you just do?" Asked Hope, his eyes frantically turning green to provide a light source for the hyperventilating students and teacher. "I... uh..." All eyes were on Dash as he searched for an excuse. "I leaned against the handle and it opened. Hope didn't directly say Dash was lying, but then again, "You're just lucky Truth isn't your guide right now..." Hope muttered darkly. "But, I'm not lost!" (Ba-dum-tss) He looked up. "We're going to have to take a longer, deeper trek through Danny's brain than planned, unfortunately." Hope looked around at the students. "You might see some smaller but more powerful emotions along the way though. In fact, we'll definitely see them. But they're somewhere, deep in everyone's mind, so there is no need to worry." Hope sounded almost too confident, but it was their last shot. *I would've said last hope, but...*

The students leaned against the wall the next door was on. This door was metal and painted grey-purple. Some people could even hear faint noises coming from the room. "This is scary!" A student sniffed and looked to the floor. "W-what if we don't get out?" Another asked. Sam spoke for one of the only times on this small trip. "Guys- think about it. We're in a 15-year-old's hypothetical mind-scape. Pull. Yourselves. Together! Okay?" She almost bowed, but just refrained. Sam thought she heard a few whimpers of, 'Well, he's your boyfriend, so of course you know...' But she couldn't've cared less at that point. "Who's behind this door, Hope?" Mr Lancer asked, exasperated. Hope squirmed sheepishly. "Paranoia. Just be quiet, guys, okay?" Hope replied. Danny was paranoid? Of what? Maybe this kid's accident caused some serious mental... no. He was always fine in the classroom, not counting the frequent bathroom breaks...

Hope whispered into the keyhole. "Hey, Pari, we're just passing through, okay?" A gasp and a few whimpers could be heard on the other side before the door opened and Danny's classmates saw something kinda terrible.

It was an almost perfect clone of Danny- the only differences were his white hair that put snow to shame, and his all-grey colour scheme. He also wasn't wearing a backpack, but nothing else could be found in the padded room except for a small, ripped note with handwriting on it. The concerned teacher picked it up and gasped, causing Pari to tremble in the corner. Sam, Tucker and Hope rushed over while the others read the cryptic messages.

'They'll find out' 'You can't save everyone' 'He'll return' 'You'll be found' 'They won't accept it' 'They can't know' 'They already know know now nownownonononono' were some of the startling messages found handwritten on the burned, tearing paper. 'What in The Enchanted Forest is this?" He muttered. Even the jocks, the bullies, were starting to feel a little sick. While everyone was occupied, Dash crept up to the cowering figure. He'd be so easy to shove into a lock- no. Dash stopped that thought, kneeling down. "Did I do this?" He asked with an expression of genuine worry, much to the immediate shock of Hope, Tucker and Sam. Pari stopped short and looked up with those dark blue-grey eyes. "N-not all of it." He quietly spoke. Dash could've sworn there was an echo to that voice. "How much?" The emotion shrugged. He stood up and pursed his lips, only trembling a little bit.

A quiet but loud, echoey voice could be heard over the confusion. Paranoia was finally speaking? Even Hope and Faith lost faith and hope that would ever happen. "I-if you need the door," Yes, there was definitely a certain ghostly reverb to his voice, to an extent Sam and Tucker were worried about the secret. He was the only one with white hair... "It's the zipper up there." Huh. Pari sat down, pleased. The tallest kids in the class could just reach the zipper and tugged. It wasn't over; there was also a ladder to climb. After some goodbyes, Hope, Mr Lancer, and the class climbed the ladder. The princessy ones had stopped complaining an hour ago. As the class found themselves nearing the next door which was plastered with 'KEEP OUT' signs, Mr Lancer thought of something. "Hope?" He asked as the child turned his head is Lancer's direction. "Why didn't Paranoia have a backpack?" Hope grew tense.

"We were just inside it." Hope answered glumly.

Instead of letting the next emotion know they were coming, while Lancer realised the truth about the 'small padded room' they were just in, Hope burst through the door. There in the middle of the room, reading, was an exact replica of Danny. In an exact replica of Danny's room. The cupboard in the corner, the bed, the door positions, all perfect. The only slightly off thing was something about his eyes. Danny, or rather, Secrecy, looked up from the book he was reading. He walked closer and simply said, "Hi." After a few confused moments, Secrecy smiled. "Hey, Hope, Sam, Tuck. Nice to see you all again." This was so... normal. Tucker was about to reply, when the room lit up a fiery turquoise. His eyes.

Secrecy's eyes were littered with flaming green streaks, including on the iris and pupil. And they were glowing. Secrecy bit his lip and turned around to face the wall. "Nothing's wrong with my eyes. Why would you say that? I-I'm not being secretive! Just normal, blue eyes. Yup!" The room stopped glowing. With a resigned sigh, Secrecy returned to his comic book, eyes now river blue. "The door's in the closet.." He mumbled, flicking through pages. A few stragglers could've sworn that Secrecy started floating after they'd gone through the closet, but there were more important doors to open ahead. Literally. At the end of the hallway the closet lead into, was a grand, tall door. It was labelled, "Hero Complex" and coloured in sparkling black, white and green.

Even Dash knew that whatever type of freak Fen-turd was, it wasn't a superhero. "How does he even have a hero complex when he barely knows what it means?" Laughed someone in the crowd. "You should all find out soon, unfortunately." Hope looked off into the distance vaguely, then seemed to remember something. "Stay here! Don't open the door until I'm back." He warned, phasing through the door. Sam and Tucker shared looks and most of the class were confused. "What did that Hope dope just do?" Asked Dash to nobody in general.

This Danny was shirtless, not counting the cape on his bare back. He was very fit with visible muscles and even a six-pack, though something seemed off. His stomach, shoulders and upper body, even his lower neck, were covered in the sort of scars you'd see on a war veteran of twenty years. He was looking to the side with turquoise eyes, distracted by seemingly nothing. He turned to the group and beamed. "Hello, classmates. It is I, Danny Pha... enton!" He had a strong, unsurprisingly heroic tone to his voice and he stepped forward. A few smaller students stepped back, somehow intimidated by his presence. They didn't even realise how cold the temperature had dropped to in this room or the fact that green stars were floating throughout the room. "Are you scared of something?" He asked quickly, scanning the area. He started to float but was stopped by... Himself? He shook his head. "Any questions?" He asked while somebody asked a question. "Why do you have so many scars? And why aren't you skinny like Danny?" Someone asked from the back.

"To answer your second question," The version of Danny immediately replied. "Some things go unnoticed under baggy clothing." "Cool, but, like, what about the first one?" The purple aura around this floating hero faded slightly. "Well, um... there are a few things in here that differentiate from the true Danny, like eye colour and hair colour and such..." He stopped and looked towards Tuck and Sam. "But don't worry about that right now. Right now, we have to visit Mischief, am I not correct?" Everyone turned to Hope, who now nodded happily. "Well, I can come along to protect you from a few minor threats until you reach the memory bank." He finished. "Mischief can be... quite a prankster, so just be warned." He added as a doorway melted into green ectoplasmic goop that most people mistook for slime. The atmosphere immediately grew warm and light as the group emerged, no longer subconsciously shivering.

What an interesting room it was.


	5. Misplaced Mischief

The class entered tiredly. They weren't sure if time worked the same way it did in the real world compared to here, but apparently they'd been here for hours according to their watches. Yet, nobody was really that tired. An echoing, high-pitched laughter could be heard from everywhere in the spacious, blackened room. They were all standing on a suspiciously spotless, smooth grey floor. This was the only remotely colourful thing about the room, which was surprising since this was Mischief they were talking about. Heroism stepped towards everyone, scarred chest bending forward. "Everyone, stay together. Mischief won't hurt anybody purposely, but he is a notorious prankster." Hope stepped in front of the others too, looking around. "Hopefully he won't be that bad this time because his classmates are visiting." The last part was meant for Mischief to hear. More high pitched, echoing laughter could be heard before a strange entity appeared before them.

Mischief was the strangest of the bunch that the class had seen yet, though he was still the closest in age to Danny. "I knew that boy was up to something..." Lancer muttered quietly. Mischief somehow heard and raced over, so fast he was a blur. "On the contrary, sir, it seems Danny hasn't been as mischievous as he could've been lately." The spirit zipped to the front, showing off his average-sized backpack. "As you can see, my backpack is nowhere near the size of Pari's or Sorrow's at the moment, meaning he hasn't used me for a while now." Mischief sighed, his tousled green hair flopping over his sparkling, snow-white eyes. "Call me Chief!" Mischief yelled cheekily from the other side of the room he had just sped to. He flicked on a light switch and the room was encompassed in an eerie, green glow.

Unlike what the students first thought, the room was not empty. It was full of items, like jars of green plasma-like substances, feathers, paintball guns, glue, and very suspiciously, tins of fancy artists' paint. "With Danny not being as mischievous at the moment, I get the time to think up awesome pranks." The apparition turned a loopy loop in the air excitedly. "You can look around, just don't get the green slime on open wounds." He said, picking up a can of purple paint. "Speaking of..." He said almost expectantly, as the door at the front of the room burst open. A small, thin Danny came rushing out. He had black hair and brown eyes with flecks of the rainbow inside them and he was wearing an art smock covered in every colour imaginable. He was, to the surprise of many people (which was subconsciously very mean), the same age as the real Danny. He looked angry.

"Mischief!" He cried in an upset tone. "You know you took my blue paint without permission!" Mischief dashed to his side, chuckling. "And you know, Creativity, that you can just make some more." Creativity repetitively slammed his palm to his face. "Do you not understand the concept of primary colours?!" He shouted as quietly as a shout could be. "You can't just *make* blue. You can't mix anything together to make it!" He spoke a little quieter, now. "Just give it back and I'll take these... classmates... of ours to my room, okay?" Mischief huffed, "And you're supposed to be my counterpart." He mumbled, chucking Creativity a full, dripping can of dark blue paint. Creativity rubbed Chief's shoulder and raised a hand. "Follow me, everyone!" He said. Dash raced ahead and pulled open the door, only to have a large bucket of paint-water fall on his head. "I said follow me, not walk into my prank." Creativity shouted excitedly, winking at Mischief, who was in complete awe. His counterpart did have it in him.

Creativity's room really was something else. Amazing paintings littered the hallways while every wall of each room was full of drawings, markings, carvings and paint. Music was playing that sounded like Danny was the singer, and he had at least a very decent voice. There were shelves of books and parchment that were all hand typed and handwritten. "Here, I store most of Danny's amazing ideas for art, music, and ideas in general. I represent his most Creative side, even and especially his ideas that never get to be seen or heard." Creativity tousled his hair, dripping wet paint onto the tips. "Hey, creativiturd!" Yelled a certain someone from one side of the room. "Why's there a picture of two Fen-toenails?" He was pointing to a picture of one Danny with arms opened towards his rival, who was another Danny that had his hands grabbing out of the other's extended arms. Creativity spoke, not bothered by the crude nicknames. "Ah, yes."

"Those are the next pair of emotions you'll have to meet on the way. They're constantly in a state of argument. The one in red is Greed while the one in blue is Generosity. Don't try to intervene, just walk through their doorways." He was now speaking to everyone. "If you have something expensive in your hand, like Tuck's PDA, Greed'll definitely want it." Creativity checked his paint-smeared watch, wiping off residue to see the time. "Right on cue. You should all go through before the arguing commences again." At this, he stuck a paintbrush through a solid wall and it cracked into the shape of a doorway. "Bye!" All the students filed through the door, slightly disturbed as well as confused. When they took a look at even Mikey's complex emotions, they never saw anything like this despite the constant bullying. There seemed to be a whole unique system here. Every emotion knew everything about the others. There were many emotions here that had never been seen in the others' minds even with a small scan using the devices. Danny's unique emotions consisted of paranoia, heroism, and secrecy and he even had an abnormality in his outer layer and an emotion dedicated to guiding around the mind. What craziness would ensue next?


	6. Seeing Double

The students stopped outside the door. A few of the more tired or asthmatic students leaned against walls or sat down, while the others rested their feet. Nobody was really that tired; it was only a trek through somebody's mind, after all. The previous trips throughout the month had been 5 hours at most, but this was taking an eternity. Dash and Paulina were starting to receive dirty looks from the others for opening that wretched door and enclosing them here for almost seven hours. Hope was noticing the other students' dismay and exclaimed, "There shouldn't be much more to go. Just Generosity and Greed, vengeance, and a few vital memories to go." The emotion clone of Danny shuddered as he said Vengeance' name. "Admittedly, once you see a few memories, the inevitable will fall into place. I just hope you'll be as reasonable with the information as..." The hopeful guy stopped dead and stole a glance at Tucker and Sam. If the class was confused or concerned before, they were ultra-mega-uber-confused now.

One Danny was wearing all black except for a tank top; he had on a black leather jacket, red tank top, black ripped jeans with chains and black converse. His eyes glowed with a fierce, intense green. The other Danny was quite the opposite, yet the same. He was wearing a white denim jacket, sky blue t-shirt, white skinny jeans and white converse. His eyes shone with an intense, icy blue. The white one, Generosity, immediately walked up to the arrivals. "Hello, there! I'm Genorosity, but you can call me Gen." Hope glared at Dash before he could make any 'Fentina' comments. The black one crept forward. "If you want me to give a nickname, you gotta give me something in return." He mentioned slyly. Gen sighed. "What?!" Gen looked icily to his brother. "If you could just say something without wanting anything in return..." Generosity mumbled. Greed looked over and Gen mouthed, 'Step back.' to the observers and down came the first iron punch.

Down, Greed's fist flew only to be blocked calmly by Generosity's opened palm. "Brother, If you'd just listen here-"

"I've listened to you enough!"

"You and the others choose to listen-"

"We could have anything we wanted!"

"That wouldn't be right."

"According to you! We could have the entire town-" more slapping and punching and blocking ensued. "-Under our control! From the moment Sam..." Greed's voice trailed away. "Greed: from the moment Sam what? You knew they'd find out eventually." Greed almost visibly sizzled.

"From the moment the accident happened, you knew we were special yet you chose protecting over our happiness! Why?"

Wispy mist enveloped the two. "You know why."

By the time the first few punches had been thrown, the class was already leaving out the door. "That was so freaking close!" Tucker whisper-yelled to Sam." Sam groaned. "From the moment Sam... From the moment I what?" They couldn't be heard over the chatter. "Do you think he blames me?" Sam asked, genuinely distraught. Hope had been trailing behind and heard the conversation. "You know," he joined the conversation, scaring Tucker and Sam. "If there's one thing I know, from being one part of Danny's personality, it's that he's never blamed you for what happened." Hope walked briskly up to the front of the hallway. Heroism was still lingering in the middle. Everyone had forgotten he was even there, protecting them. He didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, everyone." Hope announced, standing courageously between the students and the door. "I want you all to close your eyes. Now, hold up your hand if you think you've done or said something... hurtful to Danny." A few students grimaced, but no hands went up. "You're lucky truth isn't the guide anymore..." muttered Hope under his breath. What was that supposed to mean? "Nobody except I can see you, so again, if you know you've done something unlikeable to Danny, raise a hand." This time, after a few seconds, students actually raised their hands. About half the class eventually had a hand up. Much to his surprise, Sam and Tucker put their hands up at one point, but Hope pushed them down.

The class was separated into two groups. One was lead by Lancer. It was full of students who Danny hadn't been hurt by. The other group was filled with students who had, and they all looked at least a little guilty.

The group consisted of, but wasn't limited to, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star and Valerie, and many others. They had all, much to the surprise of even Hope, raised a hand at some point. The group was lead and protected by Hope and Heroism, with Hope in front and Hero in the back. The room was clear. It was so devoid of life and colour that it all blended into a dusky grey with no way of telling if there was even a floor there. It seemed like an easy way through to the memory chamber, except for the fact that Vengeance was nowhere to be seen. Lancer's group had gone through when the doorway was blocked by none other than Vengeance himself. Vengeance was very unnatural. His eyes glowed red with fury, his skin was a harsh light blue, he had sharp teeth and a forked tongue, but in age, he looked... undetermined. There was no certainty as to whether he was five, fifty or five hundred. His appearance wavered occasionally, like a broken, static TV, and his smile was unnatural in that it was devoid of emotion like the room this group was standing in.

"Good evening." The wavering emotion hissed at who he saw before him. He looked at 'the jocks' and saw not people, but being stuffed painfully into a locker countless times. He saw the 'A-listers' and remembered not students, but relentless teasing and embarrassment. He looked at every member of the group and saw nothing but memories of everything they had done to him, and it was visible in his eyes. They say eyes are the windows to the soul. Well, he might as well not have had eyes, if you catch my drift. Opposing to his smile, Vengeance looked deep into everyone with ferocity. When you looked onto his eyes, you'd see not irises or pupils, but torture, pain and revenge.

Danny's classmates shivered. They weren't just scared of him. He was cold in both ways. "Why, Dash, fancy seeing you here. Opening that door seems to be paying off for you, hmm?" That voice sent shivers down everybody's spines and very beings. Sure, you couldn't truly be hurt here, but you could remain traumatised. "Say, I wonder how many bones I'd have to break to fit you all inside your lockers...?" The wavering emotion muttered loudly enough for everyone, even those outside the door, to hear. Hope stood up and so did Heroism. "You do realise many of my bones were broken inside my locker?" He asked. Some courageous or downright stupid student in the back questioned him. "Well, how come we never saw you in a sling or something? Did you use your special freak powers to heal it overnight?" The answer came immediately and flatly. "Yes." Answered Vengeance, making Hope, Heroism, Sam and Tucker flinch a little.

This caused a lot of... not exactly panic or confusion but a bit of both. Wait, so did Fen-turd have actual freak powers? Why was his mind all jumbled up? And why was everything so... freaky about this freaking freak?! By tone, anyone could tell most of these questions were asked by the A-listers and assorted Fenton-bullying groups of people. "I always knew Fen-tonne was a freak," Dash teased the Phan-team (just a dumb nickname I gave team Phantom) "Now I know he's a freaking weirdo!" There came a few chuckles of laughter before Dash realised something. Vengeance now had a backpack. While he was distracted, Heroism tackled him from behind, letting the others through the doorway in a blind race, Hope stopping to wait. "You know it's my job." Heroism winked before shutting the yellow & black metal door. Tucker had been a little distracted by something else while the fight commenced behind the door. "Sam, doesn't that door look like the portal?" Sam turned to Tucker with a concerned look on her face. "If this is the memory zone-" Hope was looking in their direction and nodding. Sam continued. "Which it is, are we about to go through that memory?"

Tucker didn't respond, instead walking forward. He and Sam were tense; they knew Lancer had already begun to suspect them of knowing some things about this place. In fact, at that moment Mr. Lancer was keeping a very careful eye on the two whispering teenagers. This was another problem- if all three of those kids disappeared to the 'bathroom' and actually came back, they would all look very dishevelled, even bearing small wounds or scars, with tousled hair like a fight had just broken out. The weird thing was, Tucker and Sam only disappeared a few minutes after Danny had gone away, and only then. This had to relate, at least in some way, to the concerning mental state of one of Lancer's favourite (yes, favourite) students. In fact, Lancer was just about to have a strong word with the two fifteen-year-olds before he stopped along with the rest of the class. Hope was patting his pockets, as if searching for something, when he rolled his eyes and pulled a key out of his backpack. It was bronze and decorated with small curling carvings. He turned the key into the door, the only time he'd had to do that so far, and looked back on the group.


End file.
